1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a face image display method for displaying a face image which appears in video content data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electronic apparatus, such as a video recorder or a personal computer, is capable of recording and playing back various video content data such as TV broadcast program data. In this case, although tiles are added to the respective video content data items stored in the electronic apparatus, it is difficult for a user to understand, from the title alone, what kind of content each video content data contains. In order to understand the content of each video content data, it is thus necessary to play back the video content data. In the case of playing back video content data of a long total time, however, even if a quick forward function or the like is used, a great deal of time is needed.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-309269 discloses an apparatus having an appearing person list display function. This apparatus has a function of displaying, in an arranged order, the face images of persons appearing in video content as a list of persons appearing in the video content.
However, even if the list of persons is merely displayed, the user cannot understand in which of time zones of the video content data item such persons appear. For example, the user, in some cases, wishes to selectively play back video content of a time zone in which a person (or persons), in whom the user is interested, appears.
It is necessary, therefore, to realize a novel function for presenting which persons appear in which time zones in the whole video content data, and in what order of appearance.